Les Spectres d'Haloween
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Qui est Will Traveler ? Que doit-il accomplir et pourquoi ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le plus important... Mais que laisse-t-il derrière lui pour ça ?


**Fandom: **Traveler  
**Disclaimer:** Les persos de _Traveler ne sont pas à moi.  
_

_Fic écrite pour la communauté 5sens. Ici l'amour._

* * *

**Les spectres d'Halloween  
**

* * *

Il est tard, ou plutôt tôt, je regarde par la fenêtre de ma chambre, l'université est calme et quelque peu brumeuse, c'est Halloween, enfin, ce soir, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours haï cette fête autant que je m'en souvienne, enfin… non… je la hais depuis qu'il ne me porte plus sur ses épaules pour m'emmener chercher des bonbons. Mes yeux se font brumeux, et déjà je ne discerne plus rien à travers la vitre. Mon corps retourne vers le lit, où il se vautre, et je reste là, un peu hagard, me remémorant vainement le visage de celui que j'appelais…

- Papa… »

Mon corps se roule en boule, je ne veux pas sortir, ni aujourd'hui, ni ce soir, ni demain… je ne veux voir… personne !

- Hey ! Tyler ! Il est où Jay ?! »  
- Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre… »  
- Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? »  
- Nan… »

Je ne sais plus pourquoi j'ai tout raconté à Tyler, peut-être qu'il a une tête de psy, sans les lunettes, et le bouquin de Freud entre les mains, mais, il sait écouter, partager… Will, le partage, il ne connaît pas, ou si peu, avec lui, je ne peux pas tout raconter, comme l'absence qui me ronge de ne plus le voir, ou l'envie qu'il soit là, à me voir grandir. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler. Lui parler de Will, lui parler de ma vie, de ce que je fais, ce que j'aime ou je déteste. Mais… je ne peux pas…

- Il m'a fait promettre… mais je pense que… enfin tu gardes ça pour toi. »  
- Quoi donc ? »  
- Jay, son père, il a été tué, je crois que c'était un militaire, en faite je sais pas trop, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Halloween c'était une sorte de rituel entre père et fils, je crois qu'il a besoin de solitude, tu comprends ? »

Je n'ai plus jamais fêté Halloween après ça. Après cette lettre qui a anéantie ma mère, après que ces hommes bien habillés sont venus nous donner sa médaille. Plus jamais… comme si une partie de moi s'était évaporé devant ce drapeau qui recouvrait le cercueil de mon père.

- Papa… »

Je me souviens très mal de lui, de son sourire, ou même de sa voix, mais il me revient encore son odeur, mon corps de gamin collé sur son dos, heureux comme tout et tenant mon sac rempli de sucreries. Mon père et moi… moi tout petit devant ce géant qui me semblait être l'homme le plus fort du monde. Mais c'était faux, puisqu'un autre avait pris sa vie. Je l'aimais… mon papa. Et je crois que je l'aime toujours, même si, il n'est plus.

- Jay ? »

Ma porte s'ouvre, le parquet grince sous ses pas, je sais que c'est Will, mais je ne veux pas lui répondre, je regarde simplement par la fenêtre la nuit qui est enfin tombée. Déjà ? Il ne devrait pas être à la fête ? Avec tout les autres, à boire et danser, à draguer et à je ne sais trop quoi ?!

- T'es pas parti ? »  
- Non… »  
- Pourquoi ? »  
- Je me suis dis que ça serait plus sympa de faire un truc tout les deux. Tu veux une bière ? »  
- Non merci… »  
- Ok… comme tu veux. »

Il s'installe dans mon dos, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je suis soulagé de ne pas être totalement livré à moi-même. On ne parle pas, on ne se regarde pas, mais il est suffisamment près de moi, pour que lorsqu'il porte sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres, son coude me frôle délicatement le dos. Ça me fait soupirer. On discerne vaguement les basses lourdes de la musique deux résidences plus loin qui frappe un tempo rapide et répétitif.

- Tss, z'ont aucun goût pour la musique ! »

Sûr qu'à côté de ce qui hurle le matin dans son radio réveil… c'est pas la même chose !

- Jay ? Tourne-toi… »  
- Pour ? »  
- Tourne ! »

Mon corps se retourne à moitié enroulé dans la couette et mon regard encore vitreux de souvenirs perdus s'accroche à lui comme à un quelconque espoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le vois comme une sorte de sauveur.

- Je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais merde. J'aime pas te voir comme ça. »

Le moment de quoi ? Mon cou a une impulsion afin que je puisse enfin le voir entièrement sans me bousiller les yeux. Ouch mon cou !

- Le moment de quoi ? »  
- De venir te faire chier avec une rumeur qui court. »  
- Quelle rumeur ? »  
- Celle d'un nouveau couple à l'intérieur de la fac, en plus il a la cotte ! »  
- Hein ? »  
- Toi… et une mystérieuse personne…. »  
- HEIN ? »  
- Moi… Quand j'ai appris ça, j'avais l'impression d'être le dernier informé. »  
- Tyler ! »  
- Je ne pense pas que se soit lui le cafteur. M'enfin… »  
- Désolé ! »  
- De ? D'être totalement fou de moi au point que tu ne puisses plus te passer de ma royale personne ? »  
- Très drôle ! »  
- J'en suis flatté, Jay ! »  
- Mais ? »  
- Rien. Rien du tout. »  
- Tu trouves pas ça dérangeant qu'un type… »  
- Comme toi me trouves canon, mortellement sexy ascendant bon coup ? Non, pourquoi je devrais trouver ça dérangeant ? J'adore ! »  
- T'es bizarre ! »  
- Sûrement pour ça que tu peux plus te passer de moi ! »

Son sourire est doux, un brin narcissique, alors… ça lui plait ? Que moi… J'ai l'impression d'être assis sur quelque chose de confortable mais qui risque de s'écrouler à tout moment. Que dois-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je m'approcher, ou le laisser s'approcher. Es-ce que je dois…

- Bon, je dois attendre que Monsieur se décide ou je dois mettre une musique d'ambiance. »

- Ok ! Le Cd de Tyler va me servir une fois dans ma vie, à croire qu'il avait pressenti à quoi il servirait. Les 100 plus belles chansons… d'amour, waouw, ça c'est de la compil' ! »

Sa main sort le CD de sa poche arrière de jean's et il s'approche de ma chaîne hi-fi. Je me sens mal à l'aise, pourquoi je le laisse faire ça ? Ça me parait étrange… comment font deux gars pour…

- Voilà… j'espère que ça te plait, me demande pas les bougies et je ne sais trop quoi d'autre, j'ai pas ! Et puis, je ne suis pas un grand romantique, moi. Même avec une nénette ! »  
- Heu… »  
- Je t'intimide ? Jay, voyons, j'ai l'air du vilain garçon qui va te faire une crasse ? »  
- Non… »  
- Aie confiance en moi, toujours, qu'importe ce qui pourra se passer. Ok ? »  
- Hum ! »

Il revient s'allonger sur mon lit, avec un sourire bienveillant, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, me sert contre lui, et j'ai un sourire qui me monte aux lèvres, quand ma tête rencontre un torse rassurant.

- Quant on aura fini nos études, on partira tout les trois à l'aventure, peut-être que je te consommerais à ce moment là. »  
- Si tu veux… »

Je me bouine contre lui, plus fort, plus près nos doigts s'emmêlent et je me laisse bercer par le battement de son cœur.

- Will Traveler, qui es-tu… vraiment ? »

Je me réveille en sueur, mon lit est vide, car aujourd'hui, Will a disparu, à cette question, il n'a jamais répondu, et maintenant je sais pourquoi. Et malgré le mal qu'il m'a fait en nous trahissant, Tyler et moi, et surtout à l'égard de l'amour que je lui porte ! Je suis sûr qu'il a ses raisons, et que quand tout sera terminé… je retrouverais ce torse apaisant. En attendant, Tyler et moi, on trace notre route… et à la fin, je te retrouverais.

- Will, attend-moi ! »  
- Jay, arrête de rêver, on doit se casser, si on reste trop longtemps là, les flics vont nous serrer ! »  
- J'arrive ! »

* * *

2007... Maiiis on veut encore du Traveler... on veut encore du bel acteur à se mettre sous l'oeil !  
Corrigé 2009


End file.
